1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for performing a remote control using a portable terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for performing an authentication process with a remote-controlled terminal using a portable terminal and a message including authentication information in order to enable a remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals have recently become necessities by people of all ages. Also, service providers and portable terminal manufacturers have competitively developed products or services which are different from other enterprises.
For example, portable terminals have developed into multimedia devices which provide various services including phonebook, games, short message service, e-mail, morning or wake-up call, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Layer 3 (MP3), schedule management function, digital camera and wireless Internet services.
The above-mentioned functions enable a user of the portable terminal to directly manipulate functions of the portable terminal through a keypad. In other words, if the user of the portable terminal desires to power down the portable terminal, the user must directly select and execute an “End” key button on the keypad of the portable terminal.
However, the user of the portable terminal may not always carry the portable terminal. For example, if the portable terminal is left alone for a long time, a caller may not be able to communicate with the user of the portable terminal on urgent business.
Accordingly, there is required an apparatus and a method for remote-controlling a portable terminal which is not carried by a user.